johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom Fighting Evolution
Summary Capcom Fighting Evolution is a Tournament Fighting Game that uses characters from Street Fighter, Darkstalkers and Red Earth. Story Characters from around the capcom fighting world compete against each other ina tournament to see who comes out in top. Game Modes Arcade Mode Choose 2 of your favorite characters and fight against the other fighters to fight against Pyron at the end. VS. Mode Play alone or with a friend in this mode. Training Mode Hone your skills to improve yourself in this mode. Option Mode Adjust the game settings and the controller settings in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Well, as many of you know already that I have an uncanny knack for TFGs. This game was made after Capcom failed at making a similar game called Capcom Fighting All-Stars, and decided to make this. Now, it's available on Playstation Network. Graphics When it comes to the backgrounds in this game, they look very good as they try to get the feel of all of the games that all of the characters that are in it. Although, when it comes to the game sprites, they lack uniqeness and soemwhat variety. This is because most (if not all) of the character sprites are re-used from pre-existing Capcom TFGs, which brings down the score of this catagory. 'Rating: '''6.5 Music The soundtrack is one of this game's strong points. It consists of both Rock & Roll and Techno music. There's even a Japanese song (meaning the Lyrics are in Japanese) when you fight Ingrid (the unique character from ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max for Playstation Portable), which is an added bonus. 'Rating: '''8.5 Sounds/Voice There are only a few new sounds in this game, the rest are re-used sounds from the previous Capcom TFGs. The voices are no different, though they're a mixture of English and Japanese, but again they're re-used from previous Capcom TFGs. '''Rating: '''5 Gameplay/Controls Because this is a TFG, a lot of the gameplay is straight forward (especially if you're familiar with Capcom TFGs). Though the biggest drawback to the gameplay is that the character roster is limited and unimpressive, that's because roughly 80% of the characters are Street Fighter characters (except for Guy who's really from ''Final Fight). That means there's no *real* variety with the roster, but the only thing that is unique to the characters is that the 4 characters from the games mentioned have their very own super meter and can use them differently. The controls are what you expect from a Capcom TFG, it has a good button layout (of course you can adjust the button layout to your liking in the option menu) '''Rating: '''6.5 Replay Value There are a lot of things to unlock in this game. You can unlock previous theme songs from previous Capcom TFGs (depends on which character you beat the game with). Once you beat the other chatacers such as Ingrid and Pyron you can play as them. Though there are a lot of unlockables in this game, but they're quite easy to unlock them. Once you unlock them all, it reduces the replay value of this game. '''Rating: '''7 Final Thoughts Yes, this is a good TFG indeed. But with nothing really new or original about it, it fails in many sectors. But if you're a fan of Capcom TFGs, you'll love this game...to an extent. But if you ask me, I say that I expect better and more from a Capcom TFG. '''Overall Rating: '''6.5